The present invention relates to steam irons of the type having a perforated sole plate.
Of the various types of irons, in particular steam irons, those which have a sole plate, are already known. These sole plates are generally of aluminium or its alloys, and are fitted and supplemented at the base by means of a sheet of stainless steel which is perforated to allow the steam to escape from the foot of the iron. In accordance with a known embodiment the stainless steel sheet is rather thick, generally of some millimeters thickness, and is attached by being flanged around the entire length of the perimeter of the sole plate of the iron. A steel sheet of this type however gives rise to problems when forming the holes for escape of the steam because these are difficult to make by stamping in view of the thickness of the sheet. In addition to this, once the steel sheet has been fixed to the plate it cannot be removed and therefore impedes convenient and unrestricted access to and inspection of the steam chamber for any maintenance work required.